Garments having removable liners are well known and, with the advent of low-bulk insulating materials, such liners are amenable to selection in accordance with the temperature range in which the garment is to be worn. Typically, garments are sold with a single liner which, if removable, allows the outer portion to be worn alone or in conjunction with the liner as conditions warrant. While such combinations as are known have enjoyed some success, the means by which the liner and outer portion are joined together have occasioned considerable annoyance. The known methods of joining the outer portion and liner are by buttons and cooperative buttonholes, by zippers, or by snaps. Buttons and snaps suffer some of the same disabilities. For example, where the garment is subjected to rough wear, as in a set of overalls, the fabric connecting the button or snap becomes weakened and one or more of the fasteners is eventually lost. Secondly, in attempting to fasten the liner in the outer portion, misalignment of the button or snap with its proper mate leads to misalignment of the liner and outer portion, which is a frustrating experience. Also, if more than one liner is to be used with the garment, the buttonholes and snaps or zippers for each piece must match. Zippers, of course, lose teeth, become snagged in the fabric or burst under heavy use and all of the above present hard objects at a variety of places in the garment which may render the garment uncomfortable in a number of uses.
I have recently attempted to attach the liner and outer portion with hook and pile surfaces cooperatively sewn to the members, however, such an arrangement is somewhat unsuitable in as much as when either the garment or liner is washed separately lint and debris accumulate on the fastener surface.